Final Sakura vs Naruto rewritten
by Infamous shadow13
Summary: Same summary as before sakura vs Naruto yadda yadda naruto gets to go out with sakura of he wins yadda yadda And for anyone interested this story is going up for adoption, and sorry for crappy summary but i have had to write like three times


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does Everyone this is my first fanfic so go easy on me and read /review please It was a great day in the village hidden in the leaves. It was especially great for three former academy students who had just passed their sensei kakashi hatake's genin exam to become real genin.

As three of the 4 man squad were walking away their sensei a tall man with gravity defying silver hair and a standard leaf jounin uniform realized they were missing someone. the teams 4th member the academy's "deadlast" Naruto Uzumaki who had been left tied to a log after the test.

Realizing his blunder he turned to the teams sole female member Sakura Haruno, seeing as their other team mate Sasuke Uchiha had already left for his own most likely to brood or dodge fan girls. Turning to Sakura a girl of average height, with fair skin, and forest green eyes and a red dress with slits to run and blue bike shorts, her most notable feature is her bright pink hair that reaches he shoulder blades and asked

"Sakura i'm pretty sure we left Naruto tied to a log back at the training grounds. "Could you go back and untie him?"

Sakura responded with "Sensei why do i have to go untie him? Can't you" she asked.

I would Sakura but i have to report to the hokage about team 7 becoming official, and Sasuke is already gone." Kakashi responded in his usual lazy tone.

"Fine." Sakura said.

Knowing that at this point she's narutos only hope, unless some green spandex wearing, bruce lee wannabes come across him while training, sakura snorted like that would happen she thought (somewhere across the village two green spandex wearing workaholics sneezed then the taller of the two yelled something about youth and ran off at high speeds followed by his mini-me).

As Naruto was about to give up hope anyone would find him and untie him he contemplated trying to chew through the ropes holding him when he saw Sakura emerge from the trees.

"Sakura!"he shouted that had they not been in one of the more secluded training fields everyone in the village would have heard.

"Jeez Naruto you idiot could you be any louder" she screeched so loud all the Inuzukas started to cover their ears as she started to untie him.

"Sorry Sakura i was just happy you remembered to come untie me" he said.

Sakura sighed and said

"Thank Kakashi-sensei he's the one who told me to come get you."

"Oh okay." Naruto said a little depressed but perked right up when the ropes fell around him and asked "thanks Sakura! Say do you wanna go get some ramen with me?" He asked getting a little nervous at the end but still as brash as ever.

Sakura was about to say no and slam her fist in his head when she remembered what Sasuke told her when they had passed their first genin exams.

FLASHBACK

Sakura had just found Sasuke the object of every girl in their academy class's attention sitting on a bench eating rice balls and sat next to him much to the Uchiha's ire.

"Hi Sasuke can i sit next to you" Sakura said to the Uchiha's heir who promptly gave off a "humph" as his answer to which she took as a yes.

After sitting down next to him and trying (in vain) to strike conversation with him she decided to (try) and bring the one sided conversation to Naruto.

"Wow Sasuke can you beleive that idiot Naruto, he's always causing trouble and never pay's attention to anything, now we have to be on a team with him! Can you beleive it."

Sasuke said nothing but gained a hard look in his eye as Sakura continued to rant.

"I bet the reason Naruto acts like that is cause he's a orphan and never had any parents to teach him manners or punish hi..." Sakura would have gone if it weren't for the next two words out of Sasuke's mouth.

"shut up. You have no idea of what it's like to not have parents to feel the constant loneliness that comes from it. So if you judge him by that criteria then you might as well judge me in the same way."

He said then walked off leaving sakura by herself on the bench alone.

FLASHBACK END

After he said that Sakura thought long and hard about what he said and decided he was right and that she shouldn't have judged Naruto so quickly and maybe she should have been a little nicer to him, so taking this in consideration she decided that she should give him a chance but she would make him work for it. Smiling at him she said

"Sure Naruto, i'll go eat ramen with you."

But before she could continue she was cut off by a loud yell of "YES!" From Naruto, but she quickly yelled "NARUTO YOU IDIOT I WAS'NT DONE YET!" Naruto was cowering in a corner when she was done and said " s-s-sorry Sakura please continue" he said.

Sakura cleared her throat then said "that's better Naruto now as i was saying before being so rudely interrupted, i'll go on a date with you if you beat me in a fight." she said shocking Naruto.

"W-w-w-what do you mean beat you in a fight sakura are you sure?" He asked.

Sakura then gave him a smile that he could tell promised pain, and said "sure why not, after all i've always wanted to go out with Sasuke but i'm willing to give you a chance to, but Sasuke could easily beat me and i care about strength just as much as looks so if you can't beat me then why should i go out with you, if you can't defeat me" she said.

Naruto thought about it and still didn't completely understand it but he still got the gist of it and it WAS a chance to get sakura to go on a date with him, something he never got before and he wouldn't pass it up.

"Alright Sakura if that's how you want it then lets go, i'll beat you then get a date with you, then i'll become hokage beleive it!" He said getting into his home-made stance fists in front of his chest and left leg in front of the right.

"Alright! Im ready!"

Sakura exclaimed getting into her stance her legs spread wide her right leg in front of the left, her left arm was at her neck level and bent to an acute angle and and the right was strait down her body which was turned to the side.

"READY!" they both said..."GO!"They both yelled and charged one another.

Once they reached each other Naruto threw the first punch aimed at sakura's face, but the pinkette caught the fist and tried twisting his arm behind his back, but he untwisted out of it easily and tried to kick her but she caught his leg and used his kicks momentum to throw him in the air. However before he landed on the ground he created a line of shadow clones that threw him right at Sakura but she took out some kunai and threw them at the clones, dispelling them and causing Naruto to fall pre-maturely, giving Sakura the chance to punch Naruto in the chest launching him away from her. However Naruto wouldn't go down easy and stood right back up and asked Sakura "Hey Sakura how come you never fought like this back in the academy?

"Well you see everyone at the academy thought I didn't take my training seriously but i actually trained really hard after academy classes let out and uh following sasuke around, i even developed my own taijutsu but it's still not even close to being complete."

She said the last part sheepishly.

"Whoa! Sakura thats awesome! But why did you keep it hidden?" Naruto asked curously.

"Because i wanted to surprise Sasuke when i beat ino-pig with it CHA."Yelled sakura loudly.

"Anyway Naruto i think we've gotten off track here so let's continue with the fight." Sakura explained to Naruto who nodded and ready to fight again.

This time when Naruto charged Sakura who got ready to dodge or block if she needed to Naruto feinted a high kick to her right and as sakura ducked to avoid it he used the momentum of his kick to swing a low uppercut to sakura's chin. The uppercut connected causing some blood to spill out of her mouth and sending her flying. Sakura landed on the ground with a thud and rolled till she was on her feet and looked up to Naruto giving him with a grin

"That was pretty good Naruto but lets see what else you can do".

After that she took out some shuriken and threw them at Naruto who got anime white style eyes, and curved to the right, then the left, then jumped strait up. Avoiding the last of the throwing stars, however once he touched the ground sakura spun and elbowed him in the stomach.

"not much apparently" Sakura said, however as soon as the words left her mouth "Naruto" proofed in a cloud of smoke.

"A clone?" Sakura thought, wondering where the real one was looking around till she spotted Naruto attacking from the tree line and deciding to take the fight to him, ran forward and sent a flying kick to his chest but he disappeared in smoke again.

"not another one" Sakura thought just as she felt a presence above her, and moved to the right where Naruto's heel would have come down on her head but instead came down on her shoulder.

"ugh" Sakura grunted from the pain and jumped away from Naruto.

Both panting Sakura more so than Naruto. Damn, she's a lot tougher than i thought, but Sakura always got tired quickly back at academy and my stamina is really high so all i have to do is keep this up for a little while longer. Thought Naruto thinking of ways to beat his crush.

Shit Sakura thought i've burned trough most of my energy i have to put everything i have into one last attack. Thought Sakura, thinking of ways to do so and after finally coming to a decision she grinned and said.

"Hey Naruto i think it's time someone showed you your not the only one who can play with clones". Naruto got a confused look at this, that changed to that of realization as Sakura dashed towards him creating hand signs for his absolute worst jutsu.

"CLONE JUTSU!" Sakura yelled creating several copies of her that weaved through the trees of the forest, closing in on him. Now Naruto knew these types of clones were only illusions, but the problem was he lost track of which sakura was which. so now he didn't know which direction to escape from it also didn't help the tree he backed himself into cornered him and the branches were to low to jump. He was trapped.

As the Sakura clones converged on him they dissipated to the Sakura on his far right who sent the most powerful round house she can muster to his face sending him flying a few yards in the air. Naruto landed with a loud THUMP on the ground lying their for a few seconds Sakura panted thinking it was over until she saw Naruto start to get up.

Knowing she wouldn't last in the fight much longer ran and pounced on top of Naruto creating a small dirt cloud. When the dust settled it showed Sakura on top of Naruto with her in a kneeling position, her right foot on his chest, her left knee on his left arm, her right arm holding Naruto's right arm above hi head, with her free arm holding a kunai to Naruto's throat. Sakura then looked down at Naruto with a victorious look saying

"Sorry Naruto but this fight is over now: and i win."

Naruto looked at her with a sad look and mumbled out

"Okay Sakura, your right, you ...beat me."

Sakura saw the depressed look on his face and got off and offered him a hand up which he took and stood on his feet looking down at the ground thinking how could i lose! I almost had her too! You idiot! Naruto yelled in his head angry and sad at the same time. Is it cause i'm weak like every one said. Maybe it is true if sakura mopped the floor with me, even if she held back during academy.

Was he truly that weak a dead last he thought. Sakura seeing the look on his she had a feeling she knew what he was thinking since she used to share those thoughts and face at the academy, and did something that shocked Naruto and to a lesser extent herself. She hugged him.

Naruto was shocked Sakura who had hit him over the head countless times before had just hugged him and if that weren't enough she started talking in his ear.

"Naruto its okay that you lost, it doesn't mean your weak, just that you need to get stronger, and with the way you train you'll probably get stronger than me and most of our old classmates it a week or two" she said pulling away and smiling at him.

"Wha..." Naruto said confused before what Sakura said fully registered in his ears, but when it did he grinned like a fox and said. "You bet Sakura i'll train harder than anyone and become the strongest hokage ever. believe it!" He said using his signature phrase. Sakura for once laughed at his antics never really realizing how funny they were then said.

"Thats great, by the way come to my house tomorrow at 7:00" she said.

"Huh, why Sakura" Naruto asked confused as to why she would want him to come to her house. At this Sakura rolled her eyes and told him

"So we can go eat ramen like you wanted, we'd go today but that fight really left me exhausted" she said rolling her shoulder where Naruto heel dropped her.

"Wait i thought you said you would only go on a date with me if i beat you in a fight?" He questioned.

"So are you saying you don't want to go on a date with me." She questioned in a ominous tone that scared the shit out of Naruto.

"No, no, no"Naruto repeated in rapid succession, "I just thought that since i lost you wouldn't go out with me. Naruto said in a comical way.

"Well yeah but i was going to give you a chance on a date weather or not you won anyway" she said smiling at him.

This put a grin on Nartuto's face as he said

"thanks Sakura I won't let you down, and give you the best date ever." Sakura smiled again and said

"you better" before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek saying afterwards

"Consider that as incentive to live up to that promise." she smiled then walked away leaving Naruto alone in the forest as he rubbed his cheek where Sakura kissed him and thought about their fight. Sure he lost but he got incentive to train and become stronger than anyone, and to make it better he also gets to go on a date with Sakura tomorrow after team training. It also helped he "officially" became a ninja, so drawing all this to positive conclusion he screamed out for the entire village to hear BEST. DAY. EVER!

Authors note: please no one flame me for Sakura winning i got the idea from a you tube called Sakura vs Naruto by yansasuke12 if anyone wants to check out the video, also this is my first fanfic so constructive criticism and tips would be very much appreciated.


End file.
